Frozen Date
by Kiddiluna
Summary: Pitch visit Jack in the dead of night in attempt to give him a nightmare but as he looks closer he see something that may change his feeling for the guardian forever. BlackIce
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Date**

**Chapter 1**

The fluffy white snowflakes began to cascade from the sky as the lake frosted over. The wind was blowing softly as the sun lowering on the horizon playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. On the far end of the lake was a small cave, the hide out of a certain winter sprite, Jack Frost had snow white hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with frost around the hood, and a pair of brown pants. He was the guardian of laughter.

He was sleeping peacefully until Pitch Black slithered into the shadows. He fazed into being and strode towards Jack as he circled the guardian's sleeping form. As he slowly slide his cold pale hand across Jack's ice smooth cheek, whispering deviously, "What beautiful nightmare shall I present to you Jack?"

Pitch looked above Jack's sleeping head where his dream was playing out. The glistening gold sand was in the form of two people snuggling; which, Pitch scoffed at, wondering who was Jack's lover. "_Whatever,"_ Pitch thought to himself, as he chuckled quietly; touching the dream, with his one, slender gray finger, corrupting the dream to become a beloved nightmare.

Pitch peered inside his dream to see it, to watch it manifest into a lovely, dark, nightmare. Soon he saw Jack get shoved away by the lover, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Pitch… why," Jack murmured as a tear began to fall from his eyes. Pitch eyes widen in surprise as he realized who the other person in Jack's dream was. He ripped the nightmare from Jack's dream and turned to run away, running into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Pitch is pacing around his dark domain, surrounded by anxious nightmares. He was confused for why Jack had those feelings for him. Suddenly Jack taps him on the shoulder, asking nervously, "Pitch?"<p>

Pitch swiftly turns around embarrassed as his nightmares disintegrated as Jack starts to fidgets a bit; shuffling his feet as Pitch looks him up and down.

"Is… Is this a good time?"

"A good time for what," Pitch responds rubbing his shoulder clearly caught off guard.

"To talk about last night," Jack responds blushing.

"What about last night," Pitch asks, ignoring his guilty conscious.

"You saw my nightmare didn't you," Jack said looking him straight in the eye, blushing with a pained expression.

"No, no, I remember clearly that I was giving horribly poor little orphans the sweetest nightmares all last night," Pitch lied too quickly to defend himself.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he stared at Pitch before he let out a sigh. "I know you were there," Jack stated. Pitch began to sweat as he saw the guardian of fun staring him down.

"I did nothing to you! I am a very busy," Pitch said turning away from Jack as he tried to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Stop avoiding me! Did you see my dream," Jack asked as a pale pink blush was evident on his face.

Pitch turned to look back at Jack. "Yes, I did." Jack's eyes widen as he turned his attention to the ground.

There was an awkward silence as Jack continued to look down at the ground and Pitch looked away embarrassed until he looked back at Jack and asked, "When did… you realized that you liked… me?"

Jack shot his eyes up at Pitch blushing furiously stuttering trying to figure out what to say. Pitch found Jack amusing as he started to laugh softly, coming close to Jack and slide his cold fingers across Jack's heated cheek calming him down. Before Jack could ask what Pitch was doing; Pitch circled around him and grabbed Jack around hi slim waist as he brought them down on a newly apparated shadow bed. Jack was startled and tried to ask what was going on but Pitch ignored him and softly nipped Jack's ear and whispered, "I like you too my dear Jack Frost."

Jack blushed even harder if it was possible. "Really," Jack asked as he looked up at Pitch.

"Yes I do," Pitch said as he pulled Jack into a kiss.

Jack was startled but slowly kissed Pitch back. They pressed their lips against each other hard until they couldn't breathe and each fell on the bed blushing. Pitch rolled over and grabbed Jack, whispering deviously, "You want to try tongue my dear Jack Frost?"

Jack hid his face in a black pillow shouting, "You didn't even ask me out though!"

Pitch snickered with a blush on his face and said, "Then Jack Frost, Guardian of Laughter, will you be mine?"

Jack slowly turns over to face Pitch and brings his hand to his face smiling as he says, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you guys like this collab with my friend Jenny! Please Leave comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Date**

**Chapter 2**

It was a snowy morning where the sun rises and made the icicles shine bright. Jack smiled with glee as today was going to be his first date with none other than Pitch Black. While Jack went off to play with the children of this town to pas time, Pitch was anxiously pacing in his dark domain. He was so nervous running his gray fingers through his slick black hair. He wanted this evening to be perfect! He had to plan. Prepare even. Sire he was happy Jack said yes but he never went on a date let alone be liked. By anyone. Suddenly he remembered Jack's dream and started to plan.

* * *

><p>Pitch smiled as he set up the perfect area on the ice for them as Jack began to ride on the wind and floated down to the ground. Pitch walked over and kissed Jack gently on his cheek causing Jack's face to flush red. <em>'He is so innocent,' <em>Pitch thought as he took a hold of Jack's hand threading his fingers with Jack ice cold ones. "These are for you," Pitch says handing Jack the black roses.

* * *

><p>Tooth was excited today; this was going to be one of those days in which she was going to be her turn to check up on Jack. As she flew closer to the lake in which Jack lived, "Jack?" She called out as she landed near the frosted creek, as she realized the clearing she saw Jack and Pitch sitting on an ice bench eating frost that Jack may have made.<p>

She gasped and quickly hid in a bush nearby out of their hearing. She was confused thinking maybe she saw wrong, breathed in, then out, and looked over. Jack and Pitch were snuggling with Pitch's arm wrapped around Jack's shoulder. She retreated back into the bush to consult with her tooth fairies.

"What should we do," Tooth asked her faithful workers. That was when her face lit. "I know."

She squealed before slapping her hand on to her mouth.

"Did you hear that," Pitch asked.

"Hear what," Jack asked, looking around before looking back at Pitch.

"Never mind. It was probably nothing," Pitch said turning his attention back to Jack.

"That was too close," Tooth whispered urgently to herself and the her little friends as she started to peek over and let herself and the others bask in this little scene.

"What are you looking at Tooth?" North asked.

She squealed but quickly covered her mouth as she slide down roughly against the bush and blushed furiously looking up at North. She mumbled and fumbled over her words before she replied quickly, "Watching Jack! What else would I be doing eh hehehe…"

"What is frostbite doing." Bunnymund asked as he looked over and his jaw dropped. "What is he doing with Pitch?!"

North laughed, "there no way Jack would be with Pitch." North says as he looked and he yelled, "What is he doing?!"

As they started to walk through gruffly past all the bushes and ice they stopped right behind Pitch and Jack as they started to kiss and slip the tongue with each other. Least to say they were all stunned with a bit. North was about to go over there, but Sandy held him back.

Bunnymund slipped through Sandy's grip and shoved Pitch off of Jack. "Now look here! Don't be using your nightmare crap on him alright?!"

"Bunny." Jack says surprised.

"What are you talking about you over sized rabbit?" Pitch said.

Bunnymund grabbed Jack by the hood and shook him up a bit and slapped him a couple of times and dropped him. "That should do it," he muttered as Jack fell into the snow dazed and confused at what just happened.

Pitch got up and pushed Bunnymund shouting, "What is your problem?!"

"Me? You're the one who taking advantage of frost bite," Bunnymund replied hastily.

"What?" Pitch said as he looked confused.

"He's not taking advantage of me." Jack retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me Pitch! I know what you're up too," Bunnymund said stabbing his finger into Pitch's chest.

"Who do you think you're touching you stupid rabbit," Pitch hissed as he slapped Bunnymund's paw away.

Call down you to." Jack tried.

Tooth flew over to him with North trailing after him. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"I'm not going to calm down until this damn animal apologizes," Pitch yells angrily pointing at Bunnymund.

"I'm not some mindless animal Mate," Bunnymund said grabbing pitch by the scruff of his neck and picking him off the ground.

"Put me down you heathen." Pitch spat

They started to stare each other down but luckily, Jack decided to do this the funny way. He went up to Bunnymund and tapped his shoulder ever so slightly and innocently asked, "Bunny, are you homophobic?"

"What no!" Bunnymund said "I'm not homophobic."

"Are you in a relationship with him Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I am Tooth. If that's a problem with the rest of you guys, then I might as well quit being the Guardian of Laughter, right here, right now." Jack stated as he crossed his arms.

"You can quit Jack, I personally don't like pitch but if he makes you happy, meh, who am i to judge?" North says.

"I'm just surprised that is all." Tooth says.

"I'm cool with it as well," Bunnymund said as he dropped pitch to the floor.

"But if he hurts you will be more than just losing a tooth this time." Tooth threatens.

Jack looked at Sandy and he just made a heart out of sand that they took as a sign of acceptance. Sandy was smiling but then looked at Pitch with a stern look since he was still sore over his stolen sand. Pitch kissed Jack on the cheek but then looks up at the Guardians giving him a look like parents seeing their daughter going out with the bad boy.

"No we don't right guys," Tooth says and the others nodded his head.

Jack was elated by this and hugged Pitch so closely. Pitch was still nervous but he guessed this was better than nothing. At least they didn't have dinners together or something.

"Come on you two let leave the lovebirds alone." North says, "By the way if you hurt Jack, Pitch I will break you in half."

Pitch looked sternly at North and replied, "I would never!"

"You better not," Bunnymund says.

Pitch nods to Bunnymund and whispers to Jack, "Want to come over to finish the date at my place?"

"Yes I will." Jack whispers back gleefully as he takes Pitch's hand, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you guys like this collab with my friend Jenny! Please Leave comments**


End file.
